This proposal is for continuation of the participation of Harbor General Hospital in a national cooperative program of clinical cancer investigation, Children's Cancer Study Group. The purpose of the study group is to cooperate in planning and conducting clinical investigations on various aspects of cancer in children. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Finklestein, J.Z., Albo, V., Ertel, I., and Hammond, G.D.: 5-(3,3- Dimethyl-l-Triazeno) Imidazole-4-Carboxamide (NSC-45388) in the Treatment of Solid Tumors in Children, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 59:351- 357, 1975; Finklestein, J.Z., Leikin, S., Evans, A.E., Bernstein, I., Klemperer, M., Hittle, R., and Hammond, D.: Aggressive Chemotherapy for Stage IV Neuroblastoma. Ped. Res. 9:386, 1975.